


[Vid] Vampire Smile

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: you'll need me and we can be obsessed





	

**Music:** Vampire Smile by Kyla La Grange

**Download:** [16mb mp4](https://www.sendspace.com/file/mmw5yd)

**Password:** vampire smile

Comments and kudos are loved!

 

Also [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/100768.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/94919.html).

 

 


End file.
